The proposed development is already known in the current state of the art from patent document BRPI0804442-2. This concerns a mechanism of compact transmission for application in a row planter for agricultural machinery and implements in general. It is formed by set of 90° geared shafts, which receive their rotation from the transmission drive shaft of the equipment and transfers it, through one or more intermediate shafts, to drive the product dispenser. These are mounted to allow articulated movement between themselves, preventing vertical movements of the pantographic arms from interfering in the final rotation transmitted to the dispenser. However, despite the adequate practical performance obtained by this arrangement, there is a major drawback. It is observed that the rotation transmission for the dispensers uses chains, which, in addition to requiring the use of chain tensioners that result in an increase in the number of component parts used in the assembly, also subject the equipment to occasions when the chains accumulate vegetation and the equipment has to be stopped for its removal.
The development proposed is also already known in the current state of the art from patent document BRPI0001000-6, which refers to a row crop planter. This has a seed dispenser and a chemical dispenser, driven by a flexible shaft, which extends transversely from the drive shaft to the dispensers. It has a first gearbox, coupled to the drive shaft, which transfers rotation to the flexible rotary axis. This extends to the second gearbox, which transfers rotation to the seed dispenser, and extends to the third gearbox, which transfers rotation to the chemical dispenser, were the couplings between the gearboxes and the dispensers are those used in conventional planters. However, despite the adequate practical performance achieved by this arrangement, there is a major drawback. It is observed that the rotation transmission for dispensers can be affected by the vertical oscillations of the equipment, resulting from irregularities in the ground.